


And Then She Eats Him

by wingedwitch



Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, F/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-26
Updated: 2009-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedwitch/pseuds/wingedwitch





	And Then She Eats Him

"So she just...sucked the fat out of people?"

Lana thought she was about to crack up from the look on Sam's face and draw the attention of the few others present in the Talon coffee shop. She'd gotten the distinct feeling that he'd seen and heard some weird things in his life, but this appeared to be a new one for him. He was so cute when he was in a daze.

"Um...yeah. She would have eaten Pete if Clark hadn't shown up when he did." She took a careful sip of her café mocha while she watched his face.

"And that sort of thing happens here all the time?"

"All the time. Would you like to hear about the time the clone of my dead childhood friend kidnapped me and locked me in a little glass room?" It wasn't a pleasant memory for her, but given she'd survived far worse, she could say it with a small bit of humor in her voice. He looked a little dumbfounded by her question, which made her let out a little giggle.

"I can't believe I've never heard of this place before."

"Well, it _is_ called Smallville for a reason, Sam."

"Do all the weird things here have to do with the meteors, or are there other things? Like supernatural things?"

"Yeah, some supernatural things, though those are usually linked to the meteors, too."

"Like what?"

With all the questions he was asking he sounded like a reporter, but she knew that wasn't true. He traveled all over with no one but his brother in an old Chevy. Not a reporter. Come to think of it, she really didn't know _what_ he did. The pure and adorable amount of curiosity on his face was too much to deny him more information. "A few people have been possessed by spirits. There was also an entire sorority of girls at Met U who turned into vampires by a mutant strain of rabies."

"...huh."

"The fat sucker surprises you but not the blood suckers?" She looked at him with a small smirk of amusement as she raised the cup to her lips again. "You've been holding out on me, Winchester."

He looked down as if he might be blushing and shook his head. "Trust me, it's not something you share over coffee."

Lana reached across the table to take his hand in hers. "It's okay, Sam, I understand. I think you'd be surprised by what I could handle, but if there's anything I've learned from living here, it's that sometimes people keep secrets for really good reasons." She smiled at him as their fingers began to intertwine. "I can wait for as long as it takes."


End file.
